The present specification relates to power supplies and driver circuits that can supply power to loads, such as motors, light emitting diodes (LEDs), and other devices.
Various types of electrical devices include power supply circuits to provide the power needed for operation. Different electrical devices have different voltage and current needs. Motors, LEDs, and other components may operate using direct current (DC) power, but operating these components from an alternating current (AC) power source may be desirable. LEDs are semiconductor light sources that are used in a variety of applications. LEDs are general more efficient than incandescent or fluorescent bulbs, and different types of LEDs can produce different colors.